


An Angelic Temptation

by CaseNumber825



Series: Not Even Heaven and Hell Could Part Us [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseNumber825/pseuds/CaseNumber825
Summary: (A prequel of sorts to The Beauty of a Broken Angel)While taking a break from his duties on the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale finds himself joined by a certain archangel. All of a sudden he's confronted by feelings he wasn't aware he could feel before and being helped by Gabriel in ways he wasn't expecting.But is Gabriel the only one who can make him feel like that?





	An Angelic Temptation

He’d only been on Earth for around five days so far. And all in all they had been rather pleasant. Though Aziraphael did have to question, just slightly and to himself, why He had put him in charge of guarding the Eastern gate. He still wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be guarding it from. He couldn’t imagine that Hell would try to start anything here, and even if they did he couldn’t think what use he would be against them. He was, and he did so hate to admit it, a pretty useless Cherub. Even with the sword they had given him.

He shook his hand slightly and chided himself. There was no need to think about that right now. This was his current duty and he would, or at least he would attempt to, perform it to the best of his abilities.

Though, he thought, Heaven might frown upon what he was currently doing. His bare feet sunk into the lush green grass with each step he took. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave his post on the wall and explore the garden itself. But guard duty was a tedious affair and he wanted to experience what He had deemed his greatest achievement. It couldn’t really be denied. The place was a paradise, with everything designed to perfection. He took a deep breath in. Not that he actually needed to breathe, but the air here was so nice that doing so was a pleasure in and of itself.

Just a moment later he arrived at his favourite spot, not too far from his post, but far enough away that he could forget about his duties for just a moment. It also happened to be the location of a particularly lovely pool of clear, blue water. Aziraphael sunk into a sitting position next to the water and rested one palm on the soft grass. Then he peered into the still pool. The liquid could almost act as a mirror, though vanity was a sin, and Aziraphael could properly examine the form he had been given in order to appear on Earth. The form would catch on Above though; he was quite sure. There was already talk from Above that suggested the other angels had kept their human forms even upon re-entry to Heaven. Some had, apparently, even requested a form be given to them, even though they had no intention to visit Earth.

It made sense, Aziraphael supposed, seeing as the form was one designed especially by Him. And all any angel, or most angels at least, wanted to do was please Him. He looked at his own given form in the water. He appeared to be outwardly male-shaped, though he wasn’t sure what the exact criteria for that was. His form was rounder than he had initially expected it to be, a little bit soft around the middle with full cheeks and less definition around the jawline. His hair seemed to have exploded in a white-blonde curly mess atop his head and he wasn’t certain if he should try to force it into some semblance of order, or if he should just leave it as it came.

He hadn’t realised he’d gotten so wrapped up in examining his own form until,

“Well, hello there, Aziraphael”

He nearly jumped headfirst into the water before him as a hand darted out to grab at his arm and pull him back from the edge. Spinning round, he came face-to-face with,

“Gabriel, is that you?” He blinked once. Then once more. “I see you’ve been given your form”

And indeed he had. Aziraphael had known the archangel in Heaven. Had secretly admired the other from afar, from the casual ease at which he performed his duties, to the way the other angels would go to him with any problems they had. He was always calm, collected and confident. Essentially, he was the exact opposite of the angel that Aziraphael was. And apparently the differences were also evident in the forms they’d been given.

“Indeed,” Gabriel confirmed, “I think it suits me, don’t you?”

Aziraphael could help but agree. The form was taller than his own, and definitely more muscular. Gabriel’s looked firm, where Aziraphael’s was soft. Almost imposing, but in an approachable way and he had to resist the urge to touch the arms that were visible under bluish white cloth. Even the hair on their heads were complete opposites; messy white-blonde curls compared to neatly brushed dark brown locks.

“Yes, it certainly does” Aziraphael breathed, the words escaping him in a rush before he could think how they sounded.

“And yours, too, is a most pleasing form”

Aziraphael felt a foreign sensation in his cheeks as his face seemed to warm up from within. He turned from the archangel and ducked his head, “Do you truly think so? Only, it wasn’t quite what I had imagined when they told me of my position…”

Gabriel interrupted him with a hum and strode to meet him at the water’s edge, “Your form is both beautiful, and filled with warmth. As I said, it is most pleasing” His voice this time seemed more certain, with something else, that Aziraphael couldn’t quite place, coating each word.

“Can I defend Eden with beauty and warmth though?”

The archangel was stood right next to him at this point, shoulder to shoulder and Aziraphael could feel the other’s wings brush against his own. It was a sensation quite unlike anything he had felt before and he felt a shiver run up his spine. He simultaneously wanted to both run away from and sink into the pleasurable feelings. He wasn’t sure what was going on, he’d never felt like this in his true form. Could this be a side effect of their human forms? Was Gabriel as affected by it?

He really couldn’t tell, as the archangel stood, seemingly nonplussed, by it all, “I’m sure if it comes to it, you will perform your duties perfectly. You are part of the Cherubim after all.” He pointed out, “Besides, this is His paradise. Hell is remaining quiet. I suspect they wouldn’t dare launch an attack here.”

Aziraphael shrugged, “I wouldn’t want to assume though”

“And that is exactly why you are already performing your duties perfectly,” Gabriel paused, “Well, except you should probably be up there instead of down here”

The cherub’s eyes widened and he made a move to retreat back to his post, “Oh! Oh,” He exclaimed, “Of course, yes, you’re right. So silly of me, I should get back to my duties, right away.”

He didn’t get very far before Gabriel took a hold of his upper arm again, pulling him back even closer to his own form. This time the shiver that ran through his form turned into more of a shudder and he was certain that Gabriel had felt it.

“Now, now, Aziraphael,” The other murmured, “I didn’t come all the way down here to tell you to run back to your post. It’s so rare for both Heaven and Hell to be quiet at the same time, I say we should take this time to enjoy it”

Gabriel’s voice washed over him like the water from the pool he’d previously been admiring, seemingly soothing whatever trepidation he had been feeling, “I – okay, yes I suppose. What, erm, what did you want to do?”

Aziraphael hadn’t noticed that he’d been more-or-less backed right up against a nearby willow tree, it’s hanging branches creating a curtain of sorts around their forms.

“Tell me something, Aziraphael,” Gabriel began, conversationally, “now that you have a mortal form, have you begun to experience new… feelings?”

Aziraphael gulped. Had Gabriel sensed what had been happening within his form? “I… don’t understand?”

“You see, I hadn’t noticed it in our true forms,” He continued, “Certainly, I was… drawn to you, before. But our true forms are free from the baser instincts that He has put upon mortal beings.” Gabriel leant into Aziraphael’s form more, his wings surrounding them, hiding them from view even more than the willow tree. “But, with these new forms, I believe I can now put a name to it”

“What would that be?” Aziraphael heard his voice shake, and he almost felt like slapping himself. He knew what it was, of course he did. He could feel it himself, stirring in his gut and slithering through his body.

“Desire” Gabriel whispered. The cherub somehow knew what was going to happen even before it had happened. He’d seen it between Adam and Eve. Though he had politely averted his eyes. He was not going to spy upon the couple’s intimate moments, no matter how curious he might have been.

Aziraphael felt himself sink into the other’s arm as their lips met. Neither had done anything like this before, in bodies that they were only just becoming accustomed to no less, but Aziraphael enjoyed the feeling of soft lips gliding against his own and it seemed to come natural to the archangel, as he soon felt the other’s tongue parting his lips to explore the cavern of his mouth and his body pressed, with almost a sense of urgency, against the archangel’s.

After a moment, or it could have been longer, Aziraphael wasn’t entirely sure, Gabriel pulled away. Aziraphael just about caught himself from chasing after the archangel’s lips, but couldn’t resist whimpering slightly at the loss of contact.

“So, you do feel it as well,” Gabriel’s voice was low and Aziraphael was certain he could feel the vibrations of it pulse through his form. He could do little but nod in agreement. Yes, he could feel it as well. The feelings were currently overwhelming him and he wasn’t sure how to cope with it all.

The archangel’s hands ran down the sides of his body, the sensations both there and yet not there _enough._

“I bet right now it feels as though you have no outlet. No way to release these feelings.”

Again, Aziraphael nodded, this time with another small whimper as Gabriel mouthed against his exposed neck, teeth catching against the sensitive flesh. Not hard enough to cause marks, but enough to be present, and all too much for Aziraphael, who had never known sensations like it before. He only just about understood the words coming from Gabriel, too caught up in wanting more of what he was giving and not really knowing what he was being given.

“I could show you. Help you understand this form a little better,” His voice was decadent and Aziraphael feared that any moment now he would be accused of gluttony, “You just got given it and sent on your way, didn’t you? No time to come to grips with everything this body is capable of, not like me”

And Aziraphael so badly wanted to know what Gabriel had discovered about human bodies. He must have wanted it a little bit too much though, been a little bit too needy in his ‘desires’, as Gabriel had called them. For the next thing that Aziraphael knew, Gabriel was pulling away completely, his wings parting from around them to let in the sunlight.

“What…”

“Sadly, we shall have to wait” Gabriel explained, his reluctance to part almost palpable, “I was only able to get away for a short time. Someone will notice my absence if I am gone for too long.” He grasped onto Aziraphael’s hands, the other still willing for the burning sensation in his cheeks to dissipate.

“I – yes, I suppose you’re right”

He pressed a light kiss onto the knuckles of Aziraphael’s right hand, “Next time, though, I’ll have much longer I promise”

***

As it turned out, there was no ‘Next time’ to be had. It was approximately one and half days after his encounter with Gabriel that everything went, more-or-less, to pot. Aziraphael couldn’t be certain, but he had a sinking feeling that the demon had snuck in through the Eastern Gate, potentially during the aforementioned encounter with Gabriel.

It was all rather dramatic, though he would never admit it aloud. Eve had only eaten an apple after all, and then she’d shared it with the one she loved. Aziraphael couldn’t really understand what the harm was, but he really ought to keep his thoughts to a minimum and just accept what had happened. Still, he did feel slightly bad. And he knew he would continue to feel slightly bad about it all until he helped in some way.

Okay, so maybe offering up his Holy Sword so that the young couple might have means to protect themselves in the harshness of the Earth outside of the Garden. And a bit of sound advice so that they might not perish quite so quickly on their own. The young woman was _expecting_ after all, it was the least he could do. At least to give humanity some sort of chance at survival.

It was as he was watching them fend for themselves in the vast expanse of the desert landscape, that he first felt and then heard the presence beside him,

“Well, that one went down like a lead balloon”

Aziraphael turned warily. Then he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, or the way his eyes widened in a way that must have looked quite comical.

It was a being that stood beside him, in a form that was human-like as well, though Aziraphael had been certain he’d felt the presence of a serpent by his feet. His first thought probably should have been that this must have been the demon that had cause all this mess in the first place. The one that had laid the seeds of temptation in Eve’s mind.

In truth, the first thoughts that ran through Aziraphael’s mind were of the sharp shape of the demon’s jawline, the definition and height of their cheekbones, the straight line of their nose, the curl of their luscious fiery locks, the extra height that put them at just a couple of inches above himself. In all actual honesty, Aziraphael’s first thoughts had been that the being that stood next to him, was _perfect_.

Approximately one and a half days ago he had learned what the burning in his cheeks and the nervousness brewing in his gut meant when combined with the thoughts running through his mind. Approximately one and a half days ago he had learned what one could do when confronted with these feelings. And approximately one and a half days ago he couldn't have imagined doing any of those activities with anyone other than Gabriel.

But that was approximately one and a half days ago. Now, as brilliant golden serpentine eyes raked appreciatively over his own form and a sly grin appeared on that handsome face, Aziraphael was starting to realise that maybe there was something even greater than desire at play here. He turned his head away quickly so as to not allow the sinful thoughts to take root anymore than they already had. 

It might have been too late though, he thought glumly, as shame and the 'greater-than-desire' feeling that he dare not name warred in his gut. The demon - 'Crawly' they had said their name was - had just told Aziraphael that he didn't think he could do 'the wrong thing', as they put it, and he couldn't help but send a bright smile their way before he could catch himself.

Then, as the rains began and Aziraphael noticed Crawly shift closer, he gave no thought to opening his wing to allow the demon to shelter underneath, regardless of the fact that they had their own wings to shelter under. 

_Well, this complicated things a bit._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon Aziraphale/Crowley (as you can tell by the end)  
> I just like the idea of Crowley not being the first being that Aziraphale has ever felt something for, and I wanted to explore that a little bit as a prequel of sorts to my main fic.  
> And yes, I'm awareness the Neilman said that Aziraphale was never demoted and was always a principality.... and that is where I twist canon just a smidge.  
> After all, cherubs were originally the protectors of Eden...  
> Also, as this does take place in the same universe as my main fic, that is why Aziraphale's name is spelt like that.
> 
> If there are any other ideas you want me to explore in fic-form, I am happy to take prompts on my tumblr
> 
> This is unbeta'd as it was just a quick thing that wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out.


End file.
